thecanadaatlasfandomcom-20200214-history
LaHave
French Colony LaHave was the capital of Acadia from 1632, when Isaac de Razilly settled on a point of land at the mouth of the LaHave River, until his sudden death in 1636. Razilly established a colony of 300 and built Fort Sainte-Marie de Grace,.[[|1]] Razilly report that the fort was capable of standing against all enemy action, and that he had the military supplies necessary to withstand a six-month siege. There was also a chapel, a store and houses for the workmen in the village. Within twelve months of Razilly's arrival, La Heve was a thrviing trading post, the centre for a small farming community in the area, and a major port of call for the large fishing fleet. At one point there were five hundred transient fishermen in the settlement.[[|2]] (The site of the fort was designated a National Historic Site in the 1920s.) Upon de Razilly's death, the new Governor Charles de Menou d'Aulnay moved the Acadians from LaHave to Port Royal, Nova Scotia. In 1652, LaHave was still an trading post and was raided by Emmanuel Le Borgne.[[|3]] edit] Ship building It was, at one time, the economic centre of fishing, trade and shipbuilding for the surrounding area. The many vessels built in the area include a famous clipper, the barque Stag. In 1874 LaHave Light Station was built and assisted ships navigating into the LaHave River until the 1950s, when a new lightkeeper's house was built to replace the aging light station. The light was decommissioned in the 1960s and replaced by a mechanical light on the opposite side of the river. In 1969, the Lunenburg County Historical Society was established to manage this historic site and turned the vacant lightkeeper's house into a community museum and gift shop.[[|4]] In 2006, the society completed a Renaissance Project, which included the construction and attachment of a new building resembling the original 1874 LaHave Light Station, to the lightkeeper's house. The new museum is heated and cooled by a geothermal system, one of the first museums in Canada to utilize this technology. The Museum hosts many community events during the year, including the Acadian Mi'kmaq Festival, the LaHave River Folk Festival and a wide range of artistic exhibits. edit] Lahave River cable ferry Since the late 19th century, LaHave has been connected to East LaHave, located on the opposite side of the LaHave river, via a cable ferry. Today LaHave is home to a 12 car cable ferry that crosses the Lahave River from Lahave to East Lahave. The Ferry is Operated by The Province of Nova Scotia and costs $5.00 for a one-way ticket. The trip lasts about five minutes one way. edit] Services A volunteer Lahave and District Fire Department provides fire and first responder service to LaHave and the surrounding areas. A federal post office, Saint James Anglican Church and LaHave Seafoods are all located in LaHave. A longstanding turn of the 20th century riverside chandlery landmark, has in recent years become the Lahave Bakery, which operates as a year-round bakery and cafe. The bakery houses a Craft Co-Op during the summer, where local artists sell their crafts. It is also home to a small custom manufacturer, Homegrown Skateboards. Further down Highway 331, one will find Crescent Beach, a 2 kilometer long beach (only beach in NS that allows you to drive your car on the sand the length of the beach as if it were a road), the LaHave Islands and Risser's Beach Provincial Park. The LaHave Islands Marine Museum (c. 1913), located on the LaHave Islands, is on the Canadian Register of Historic Places.[[|5]] Category:Communities Category:Communities Around Nova Scotia Category:Communities Around Lunenburg County